


Not Forever

by MarsDragon



Category: Akumajou Dracula: Akatsuki no Menuetto & Sougetsu no Juujika | Castlevania: Aria & Dawn of Sorrow
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-10
Updated: 2005-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/pseuds/MarsDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hammer curses his luck and finds some help in talking with Yoko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving all my old stuff to the new hotness. 
> 
> ...man, 2005. I was an idiot back then.

Hammer stood at the top of the long stairway that led from the shrine to the world below and metaphorically beat himself over the head for being such an idiot as to let such an opportunity slip away. Yoko was cute, smart, funny and seemed to be everything he liked in a woman; his previous girlfriend had left for some inexplicable reason a few months ago so there was nothing on that front; Hammer was quite sure opposites did not attract enough for such a lively woman to be going out with a man like Arikado, so nothing there either and he _still_ hadn't managed to ask her out even once during their whole stay at the castle.

Now that, he thought, was very unfair indeed.

Of course, he hadn't exactly had the time. First time they met she had been hurrying off to do what ever she had been doing before and they had barely enough time to start talking before she was gone, the second time...well, she wasn't in much shape to be talking then. Then she had finally woken up after however how long, it didn't really matter, right?, and he was just about to ask when Arikado and that red-haired man whose name he couldn't remember had just come running through the door and announced that Soma was Dracula, of all people. Crazy world. And after all that had gotten done and over with and Soma wasn't going to turn all evil after all, what happened? Yoko took the first opportunity to run off on more business and leave him all alone with practically no hope of seeing her again.

Obviously the thing to do was to sit and kick at himself until Mina came up beside him asking what was wrong. So he explained things to her, and again to Soma who had wandered over wondering what all the fuss was about. After that, they stood in silence.

Until Mina turned her head up to look at him and said, in a tone that suggested that she though it a rather obvious thing to say, "Why don't you come by here to ask her later? She'll still show up here sometimes."

Hammer looked down before saying "Nah. I gotta go find a store, take care of my resignation, find a way to tell the brass what happened...I won't have the time anyway. Wish there was."

"We could ask her." Soma offered. "I'll have to see her again, or at least Arikado, and then we could get you two in touch."

"Or," Mina seemed to be getting more excited about the idea "we could all help you with the store! That would work, right?"

"Ya mean, you all come over and -"

"Get you all set up!" The excitement seemed to have passed to Soma. It was a little disconcerting. "Just give us a call when you're ready, okay?"

"Aw. You kids really are great." Hammer started to grin as he thought over the plan a little more. They'd all get together, so he'd get to know Yoko better and have the perfect opportunity to ask her out. And help in starting up his new business.

The more he though, the better it sounded. "Right, I'll need some way to contact all of ya...."

"Something write on and with and I'll give you my e-mail." Mina offered.

Soma added, "I'll go get Julius' and Arikado's. Save us some trouble later.", trotting off to where the two in question were standing under a tree, apparently in a conversation.

Hammer dug a pencil and a piece of paper out of one of his pockets and watched Mina scribble her address on it.

This had to work. If it didn't, he'd regret it for a long time.


End file.
